


Broken Memories

by AdminofMany



Category: Boku no Hero Academia/ My Hero Academy
Genre: Deku cant remember a certain name, Look it up its great, M/M, idk - Freeform, its called [KYO] DONUT HOLE, kinda angsty?, ok thats it i swear, story rendition of a song
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 07:57:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17463611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdminofMany/pseuds/AdminofMany
Summary: Deku cant seem remember a certain boy's name...will it ever come to his mind?





	1. Simple Emotions

**Author's Note:**

> work twoooo!

I lie awake and stare at my ceiling. It's 9:45 p.m., and I've beeen trying to remember something for a while now. 

Since when was there such a large amount of memories I couldn't remember? But, out of all the ones i can't, one thing stands out, and it's that one i can remember. 

I try one more time, a hundred times, but all i can remember is your face; One blue eye, one gray eye, pale skin, a round face with a neutral expression and sharp jawline, framed by your dual-tone hair. white on the right, dark red on the left. A burn scar resting over the blue eye, under the red-haired side. All these details, but i still can't remember anything that concerns you. 

Despite the belt line that wraps around the globe, circling and circling to chase the morning sun, we who have no need to run it's rails choose to follow our desire and chase the night. 

I try again, a thousand more times, i can remember nothhing but your face...I close my eyes and turn my face toward the sky as a light rain begins to fall, and a dark voice in the back of my mind dies, still unable to be heard. 

If I continued to remain oblivious, that wouldn't hurt you at all, would it? But still, that tiny little fact steals away my sleep. I bet if I told you that, you'd laugh at me, wouldn't you? 

Whenever I try to count my simplest emotions, I find that the warmth you shared with me had disappered with everything else I couldn't remember. 

"Goodbye for now," I tell the stars glued to my ceiling. That's the feeling I am finding, exactly how I thought it'd be. I couldn't laugh at all, but i can't really help that, can I? 

• • •

**I sit with my friends at lunch the next day, and one asks me a familiar question. I take the donut off his tray and hold it up to my face, looking through the hole.**

**"Well... you see, it's very much like a Donut Hole. You can't separate the hole from the donut itself. The same goes for a Quirk..."**

****


	2. Recollection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Midoriya finds a lot more memmories than he wants are missing, and continues his struggle to recall them.

Just like that, I'm suddenly afraid I can't prove you ever existed. I sigh in defeat as the bell for class rings. 

I try a hundred times more to remember you, but it's impossible. Tonight, too, I guess I'll wedge my body between my blanket and my bed. 

If there really were undying thoughts, would they provide us with a genuine sense of relief? I can't hope to rely on long-gone things that have since passed me by, so please give me a figure I can bury for certain... 

When I tried to count all of the feelings I've lost, I found that even the voice you gave me had been forgotten. I murmur those words to my ceiling again, and feel exactly as I did before... My tears begin to fall, and I can't help it at all. 

• • • 

I walk home alone one last time. The hole which now hollows out this chest of mine is the only thing I have that could prove your existence, and yet... I still feel so empty inside. It's like my heart is being torn to ribbons, another thing I cannot help. 

I cry the words I told to my ceiling into the sky, bidding it goodbye, and that feeling comes back again. 

I gasp as I remember what those little memories I had lost were. 

I even out my breaths in the silence following my voice, and open up my eyes to confess. 

"I remember, your name is--" 


End file.
